flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dragon's Heart
A dragon's heart can only be described as powerful, and some might even say beautiful. A young she-cat is born to a pair of rogues, but she is soon captured and taken to be cared for in a supposedly stronger heart. Follow the story of young Cynder, a current trainee of DarkClan. :::A short story written by Characters These are the cats that appear in A Dragon's Heart. They are listed in the order in which they appear. Also if you don't want your cat to appear in this story, please leave a message on the talk and I'll remove them. *Resalth *Sivath *Cynder *Malefor *Gaul *Snaketooth *Tanith *DarkClan Cats Prologue :It happened so fast that neither of them knew what to do. A pair of cats, one a black molly with dark green eyes; the other a tom with a dark red coat tipped in black stood at the mouth of their shared den. A couple moons ago, it was an empty fox den, the couple soon found it as the molly; Sivath was pregnant. Now, in the present day the young couple stayed in this den with their only daughter. She was named Cynder, after the colour of her pelt and the the darkening twilight she was born in. Her father, Resalth glowed with pride as he welcomed their only daughter into this world, the love for his mate only growing in those precious hours. :Sivath watched as the sun dipped behind the edges of the trees before she gave a soft sigh and turned to her mate. "We can't stay here can we Resalth?" The molly watched her mate as he turned to nudge her shoulder. "No, we can't. This den is too close to the Clan territories and one of them are bound to find us." The ruddy tom whispered as he watched his mate return to the spacious den. He followed her and gave a soft look as she curled around their daughter. She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I'll only move for her. Our darling Cynder..." Resalth walked over and gave his mate a lick over the ear before joining her in their shared nest. His yellow eyes looked over his small daughter with the same burning pride. Any day now the young kitten would open her eyes and explore for the first time. The new parents eagerly awaited that day. :But for now the parents could only wait and see the fate of their precious Cynder. Chapter One :"Daddy how come I can't go hunting with you?" A small voice piped up from behind a moss ball. A ruddy tom shook his head before giving the kitten a lick over her ear. "I'll take you out when you're older Cynder. The prey could hunt you if I took you out, and your mother wouldn't want that." The tom gave a look to a black molly who was laying silently watching her daughter. "No she wouldn't." Came a curt reply from the queen. Cynder ran over to her mother, jumping onto the larger cat's side, making her give silent grunts of pain. :"But I'm a good hunter! I bet I could bring back even more than daddy could!" The kitten argued, but she watched with a sad glint in her eyes as her father left the den to start his hunt. Cynder gave a sad sigh as she rested on her mother's side. Sivalth had begun dosing off, having been tired already. This gave young Cynder an idea. The black kitten watched as her mother fell asleep, and she waited until the molly's breaths were slow in the state of sleep. That's when she made her move. ~*~ :Cynder had wide eyes as she left the dark den. At the age of 2 moons, she was still small and very vulnerable. But that didn't put her down as she tried to find the scent of her father. The black cat walked with her head held high, watching the tree tops and listening to the many sounds of the territory. Though she still couldn't see the familiar pelt of her dad, nor could she find his scent either. That worried the young cat. How did she get where she was? What way did she take? Cynder peered around before sitting down, her chest heaving as she started to worry. :The crack of a twig made her jump up, the fur along her back standing up in alarm. Her half-blue, half-yellow eyes widened in surprise as a cat stepped out. A familiar pelt appeared, his ruddy pelt slick and well kept. It was Resalth! Cynder let the fur along her back lie flat as her father walked over to her, giving her a quick sniff. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the tom picking her up. The kitten got the hint and held her tongue. Boy was she in trouble. Cynder kept still in her father's grip as she was carried back to the family den; without a doubt about to get the scolding of her entire life. :Unknown to the father and daughter, another cat was in the clearing. A large tabby watched with narrowed eyes through the thicket as Resalth carried his daughter back home. The tabby gave a small grin before turning away without a sound. Chapter Two :"What in the name of our ancestors were you thinking Cynder?" Sivath stood tall in front of her daughter while her mate paced around the den. Cynder cowered a little as she saw a fierce fire burn in her mother's eyes. "I just wanted to help daddy hunt! But then I got lost..." Her mixed color eyes lowered to the ground as her father walked over to stand beside his mate. "I told you that you were to stay here with your mother, and you disobeyed me Cynder. And by doing that who knows what could of happened if I hadn't of found you when I did." The ruddy tom explained, catching his daughter's gaze. : Category:Fanfictions Category:Loner & Rogue Fanfictions Category:DarkClan Fanfictions Category:Diablo's Stories